


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Sombra and Brigitte

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [56]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man is cornered by two lovely ladies who want a piece of him. In other words, another day that ends in "Y." First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on October 17th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Brigitte Lindholm, Peter Parker/Brigitte Lindholm/Sombra, Peter Parker/Sombra
Series: A Sticky Situation [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 6





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Sombra and Brigitte

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 17th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spider-Man Does Sombra and Brigitte( Sombra and Brigitte Lindholm from Overwatch)**  
  
  
The spa allowed pretty much anyone to unwind. Peter Benjamin Parker, better known as Spider-Man, unwound just about as well as anyone else. And given how tightly wound Spider-Man became during the day to day life, he really needed that time to himself. **  
**  
The web slinger, in his civilian attire, walked around. The sky had been the limit. Any number of options visited Spider-Man. Would he take a nice relaxing soak? Or maybe a nice trip into the steam room. Peter thought about getting a massage. **  
**  
Nothing other than a towel got a few of the female occupants looking very hungrily at Spider-Man’s body. The web slinger took good care of himself. Swinging webs and fighting bad guys contributed to the rock hard body, chest, abs, and legs which drew the attention of more than a few women. The name Puny Parker was a moment of the past. **  
**  
A dark haired beauty stepped in front of Spider-Man. Licking her lips, the beautiful woman liked what she saw and did not care who knew it. The skin tight bodysuit clinging to every delicious curve, drawing attention to every inch of her body. **  
**  
“Hello, Spider-Man,” she said. “I trust that you know who I am and you know why I’m here.” **  
**  
“Yes, I know you,” Peter said. “And it’s an honor to see you again, Sombra.” **  
**  
“Likewise,” Sombra said. **  
**  
Sombra, naturally, Peter knew her all too well. He teamed up with some of the Overwatch girls, and some of them seemed to be determined to get inside of Peter’s pants. Given how hot these women are, Peter thought it would not be a bad thing. **  
**  
Trapped, without any place to go, Peter wondered what Sombra had in mind. The doors opened up and she backed him into a more private room. All with a hand against towel, Sombra toyed with him with that hungry look inside of her eyes. **  
**  
“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” Sombra asked him. **  
**  
No, Peter was more than comfortable about a beautiful woman. And dangerous women as well, which was Peter’s fetish. He leaned in and cupped Sombra’s backside. Sombra flashed a grin at him and moved in, to kiss Peter on the lips. **  
**  
About time Sombra got a piece of Spider-Man. The rock hard abs of the sexy man matched another part of his body which was just as rock hard. Sombra stroked through the towel and pulled at it. She did not pull it off yet, merely just teasing Spider-Man. **  
**  
“I like seeing you throb,” Sombra said. “And you like looking at me, don’t you?” **  
**  
“What man wouldn’t?” Peter asked. “Are you going to….” **  
**  
Sombra played with Spider-Man’s package and then pulled down the towel. It turned out that underneath the towel layed a monster. Sombra licked her lips. **  
**  
“Ready for some fun?” Sombra asked him. **  
**  
“You can see how much tension I have,” Peter said. “Why don’t you take care of that?” **  
**  
“I love to,” Sombra said. “You like it don’t you? Like it when I cup your cock with my hand. It feels good. My soft fingers brushing against your nice, big throbbing hard package.” **  
**  
“Yes,” Peter said. “I really would like you to suck my cock.” **  
**  
“Well, I would really like to suck your cock.” **  
**  
Glad they were in agreement, Sombra sank down onto the towel which just covered Spider-Man’s crotch. She leaned in and kissed the tip of Spider-Man’s throbbing manhood. The manhood stretched and demanded entry into the inside of her mouth. **  
**  
“Damn it, woman,” Peter groaned. “You’re so hot….it was like you were born to do tis.” **  
**  
Sombra deep throated Spider-Man with one swift move. Hot as hell to see his cock go down the throat of the extoic girl. Spider-Man pressed his hands against the back of Sombra’s head and pumped forward. A groan escalated through his body. **  
**  
“If you don’t stop, this isn’t going to last as long as you want it to,” Peter said. “Oh, that mouth, that mouth….suck me Sombra...if you want to me choked by my cum.” **  
**  
Not discouraged at all, Sombra sped it up. She could not wait to do anything, other than take a nice, long dose of Spider-Man’s seed. Sombra pressed down onto him and pulled out. **  
**  
“Mmm,” Sombra breathed. “I can taste this all day.” **  
**  
“You should,” Peter groaned. “Oh, damn that feels good...do it again.” **  
**  
Spider-Man’s long rod stuck out. Sombra breathed on it. Lips moved closer as Sombra moved into perfect position and stuck Spider-Man’s throbbing hard cock down her throat. Sombra closed her eyes and inhaled him, giving Spider-Man a messy deep throat blowjob. **  
**  
The salvia coating his phallus allowed Spider-Man to sink deeper into Sombra. Those dirty eyes staring up at him encouraged Spider-Man to pushed deeper. Spider-Man rocked back and forth with the roaring feeling in his balls getting closer. Sombra pressed against Spider-Man and released the web slinger. **  
**  
“I’m cumming,” Spider-Man said. **  
**  
That declaration just made Sombra suck him louder. Those loud sucks caused Spider-Man’s seed to spill down Sombra’s throat. Spider-Man gripped onto the back of her head and sank his tool in, expending all of the energy possible. **  
**  
The last drop of semen sunk down Sombra throat. She slowly pulled away and gave Spider-Man one last long lick to make sure to get the remaining dose of cum off of him. **  
**  
“I could feed off of you all day,” Sombra said. “So good. So hot...yum.” **  
**  
Locking eyes with Spider-Man, Sombra tilted her head back and swallowed his seed. Sombra’s fingers traced down Peter’s rock hard abs and chest. **  
**  
“How about we play a bit more, Swinger?” Sombra asked him. **  
**  
The stroking moved down a little bit further. Sombra grabbed onto Peter’s thick prick and stroked him. The pumping continued even though the door opened. **  
**  
“Come in,” Sombra told him. **  
**  
Spider-Man’s manhood did not deflate, especially in the gaze of the redhead Amazon who entered the room. Tall, beautiful, redhead, with a tight tank top and an even tighter pair of shorts caused Spider-Man’s manhood to twitch. **  
**  
“Hello Brigitte,” Sombra said with a soft purr. “Peter, don’t be rude...say hello to Brigitte.” **  
**  
“Hey, Brigitte,” Peter said casually as if Sombra did not wave his cock around. **  
**  
Brigitte Lindholm stared directly at Peter’s thick manhood. It made him stir even more, especially with Sombra waving it around at the woman. Quite shamelessly. **  
**  
“That’s...that’s a big cock,” Brigitte managed. **  
**  
“And Peter would like you to touch it,” Sombra said. “Don’t you Peter?” **  
**  
“Well, if he doesn’t mind,” Brigitte said. **  
**  
“I don’t,” Spider-Man groaned. **  
**  
Sombra squeezed Peter’s thick package and made him groan. **  
**  
Closing the distance across the room, Brigitte eyed her man. Sombra passed Peter’s pulsing penis over to Brigitte who cupped it in her hand. **  
**  
“You’re really big,” Brigitte said. “And you look glad to see me...as glad as I am to see that.” **  
**  
Spider-Man was very glad to see her. He leaned in and kissed Brigitte on the lips. The aggression the two shared through their kiss made things heat up. **  
**  
Suddenly, Brigitte’s hot clothes felt even hotter, and tighter around her. Peter cupped her tits through her shirt, squeezing it. Then Peter put a hand on Brigitte’s ass and squeezed it extremely hard to make her moan into his mouth. **  
**  
“Let’s see this sexy slut in all of her glory,” Sombra purred. **  
**  
Sombra helped Peter strip Brigitte out of her clothes. She was as naked as Peter was. Peter eyed the woman and then eyed Sombra as well. **  
**  
“You know ,you’re overdressed,” Peter said. **  
**  
“Let’s fix it then, stud,” Sombra told him with a purr. **  
**  
A grin passed over Sombra’s face as she stripped down completely as naked as the two of them. Sombra pressed her body up against Peters and Brigitte did the same thing. **  
**  
“Looks like you’ve won a big prize,” Brigitte said. “Or rather we have.” **  
**  
“We’re all winners,” Peter said. **  
**  
“I can live with that,” Sombra said. **  
**  
“Me too.” **  
**  
These two beautiful babes felt Peter’s body up. Every inch of him twitched as they laid Peter out on the table. Brigitte and Sombra sat on either side and smiled before the worshipping of Peter’s body continued. **  
**  
“You two...just you two,” Peter groaned. **  
**  
“We’re just getting warmed up,” Sombra said. “I’m not going to rest until I get every single last drop of cum from those balls.” **  
**  
Brigitte crawled up the bed and covered Peter with more kisses than ever. She stood up, ass wiggling when dropping down. Peter looked up in heaven, namely Brigitte’s thighs before she sat down on his face. **  
**  
“I can’t believe it,” Brigitte said. **  
**  
“I told you he would be amazing,” Sombra said. “But, I think I’m amuse myself since you’re too busy with his tongue.” **  
**  
Hungry eyes locked onto Spider-Man’s package. The blood pulsing to his groan and inflaming it made Sombra smack to her lips. **  
**  
“I’m going to suck you dry, Spidey,” Sombra said. “And you’re going to love every minute of it. Your nice big cock would fit perfectly in my nice pussy.” **  
**  
Sombra slid the tip of his throbbing penis over the base of her pussy. Peter got Sombra so wet, and she could not wait to have him inside of her. Just a little bit further, and Sombra dropped down. The sensation of their bodies meeting delighted Sombra. **  
**  
The minute Peter stuffed her, Sombra groaned. She rose up and smashed down onto Peter, taking his manhood deep inside of her body. **  
**  
Peter enjoyed the ride. Enjoyed licking Brigitte’s pussy while Sombra rode him. The loud smacks continued to get even louder and louder. Peter held back though, really enjoying the moment. **  
**  
“That’s fucking it you big cocked bastard,” Sombra said. “I bet I’m going to have you gushing. Spraying your hot sticky cum in my nice tight pussy. You know you can’t deny me….and I don’t want you...I want you to fucking lose it.” **  
**  
Despite being distracted by Brigitte’s warm thighs and sweet pussy, the barrage of dirty talk caused tension to flare up in him. **  
**  
“That’s fucking right. I love how it pulses….I love feeling those balls grow. Oh, damn, Spidey, you’re so fucking great. I can’t wait for you to cum and to paint my walls. Paint them really good….with that nice sticky cum in my hot pussy!” **  
**  
The dirty talk affected Brigitte as well. The soft sounds of her pussy pressing down on Peter’s face only was the small taste. The explosion of juices coated him. **  
**  
“OOOH GOD!” **  
**  
“He really is,” Sombra moaned. “But you can feel him and feel just how much enjoyment he gives.” **  
**  
Brigitte lost it the second Peter parted her walls. She wanted more of that wicked tongue. Along with those hands cupping her ass, Brigitte lost it completely. The redhead Amazon cupped her bouncing tits and she exploded into loud yells. **  
**  
She’s never came this hard. Brigitte descended into an explosion of wet juices down her. **  
**  
The second Brigitte pulled herself off, Sombra hoisted Peter off of the table. Her snug body pressed against Peter’s. Peter held onto Sombra, pushing into her. **  
**  
“Now you and I get to have some alone time while she catches her breath,” Sombra said. “You must have rocked her world...just like I’m going to rock yours.” **  
**  
“Oooh, damn it, you’re hotter than a furnace,” Peter said. **  
**  
“And I’m going to scorch you, Spidey,” Sombra said. “I’m going to drain those web shooters. Go ahead, I dare you to hold back. You can’t resist my pussy. You can’t resist my sweet fucking pussy, and how good it feels.” **  
**  
The constant stream of filth spilling out of her mouth proved to be a strong aphrodisiac. Peter pressed down onto her and moved closer to the grand climax. Sombra squeezed and released Peter, holding her in pleasure. **  
**  
Sombra’s mouth hung open and she let out a cry of passion. The explosion between her thighs sent a steady explosion of juices down onto Peter. Sombra released and pressed down on Peter. **  
**  
So good to feel that release. Peter smiled at Sombra as she came down from the end. **  
**  
Peter pushed deep inside of Sombra’s body, while she bounced. The closer he got, the faster Sombra pressed against him. Her eyes blazed into Peter’s. **  
**  
“I bet you can’t hold yourself back,” Sombra said. “Those inflamed balls can’t take too much more of my nasty pussy. Just dripping all over it...like the slut I am!” **  
**  
Sombra dared Peter to keep his orgasm at bay. Which he did, long enough for Sombra to cum hard. The last clenching twist of her inner muscles proved to be the end of Spider-Man. **  
**  
Milky white cum shot into Sombra’s hole. Sombra clamped down onto Peter and took his full load. Every inch of her body sizzled. **  
**  
“OOOH!” **  
**  
All of the spots had been hit. Sombra milked him down to the very last drop and caused him to shudder. **  
**  
Peter pulled away from Sombra and left her to fall on the table. Only a few seconds passed, before Brigitte grabbed Peter by the crotch. **  
**  
“I want you,” Brigitte hissed in his ear. **  
**  
The aggression in her eyes brought a rise through Peter. Brigitte smashed her lips down onto Peter and kissed him harder than before. Every muscle she could reach received a vigorous rubdown as hard and as fast as the lip bruising kiss. **  
**  
“You want me, you’re going to get all of me,” Peter said. “All of me.” **  
**  
Peter bent Brigitte over at the edge of the table. Her meaty cheeks stuck out with a couple of smacks to them. **  
**  
“Do it again!” Brigitte howled. **  
**  
Again, Peter spanked Brigitte again. He spread her warm lips, opening her up. First, Peter fingered her. The minute he got Brigitte flowing, he switched to his tongue. **  
**  
“Peter, stop it...just fuck me already!” she yelled. **  
**  
Brigitte called for Peter. Brigitte wanted Peter inside of her. Brigitte always knew what she wanted and got what she wanted. She spread her legs. **  
**  
“Go ahead,” Brigitte said. “This is what you want. Your cock is hard. My pussy is wet. Let’s doing this.” **  
**  
A sultry smile flashed in Peter’s direction which caused him to jump. **  
**  
“Now,” Brigitte said. **  
**  
The call of this goddess was just too much. Peter climbed up behind Brigitte’s body. He felt up her delicious body, the red hair framing Brigitte’s perfectly beautiful face made Peter smile. **  
**  
The siren’s song of a lustful woman made Peter just break. He sank into Brigitte from behind, rocking himself back and forth into her. The loud smacks echoed with Peter pressing his fingers against Brigitte. **  
**  
Sombra recovered from the hardcore pounding to watch Brigitte take the cock she knew the woman desired. Every several thrusts, Sombra stuffed her cum soaked fingers down Brigitte’s throat. **  
**  
“Suck them dry, you kinky slut!” Sombra demanded. **  
**  
The hotness of the entire situation made it very difficult for Peter to hold back. He pushed against Brigitte with a few deep rams. Spider-Man filled up her tight pussy, the groan of her wet hole clamping down. He held back just enough to allow Brigitte’s orgasm to come through. **  
**  
The power of her second climax only increased after the first one. Brigitte lowered face down between Sombra’s spread legs and took out her lust in Sombra. **  
**  
“Fucking hell, work me with that tongue, you hot bitch!” Sombra yelled. **  
**  
Of course, Sombra encouraged Brigitte. The cries, the moans, the juices, all of them prompted Brigitte to bury her tongue as far into her lover as possible. **  
**  
Peter barely held back from the erotic sight before him. Brigitte really taxed his stamina. Despite the screams in his mind to slow down, Peter just needed to enjoy Brigitte. He cupped her ass, her breasts, and everything that Peter could get her hands on. **  
**  
Brigitte topped off Sombra with an orgasm. The tasty combination of juices fueled Brigitte to go in deeper. Those juices pouring from Sombra proved to be nice fuel. **  
**  
The next twitch came within Brigitte. As she tasted Sombra’s combined juices, Spider-Man sped up. Clinging hangs worked her body over something fierce. **  
**  
The tension built in Peter’s loins. He groaned when thrusting away at Brigitte. Brigitte tightened her wet pussy around him. **  
**  
“I can’t hold on...but I want to feel you,” Peter said. “Oh, Brigitte….I always knew you would be tight...and so sexy...but I didn’t expect things to feel this good.” **  
**  
So close, and she did not back down. Peter slowed down just long enough to have Brigitte cum for him. She clamped down and released the fluids. **  
**  
With Peter completely saturated, he let loose on Brigitte. He impacted her wet pussy with a large dose of cum, which constantly filled the woman. Brigitte milked Peter, soaking in his seed. **  
**  
The end came after Peter exploded inside of Brigitte. She milked his balls until they deflated. Release hit Peter and nothing satisfied him even more. **  
**  
The trio crashed in a heap, dripped in sweat and bodily fluids. And yet, they knew that nothing could beat what they had been through. **  
**  
Today had relaxed him a long. Brigitte and Sombra crawled over to him and the dancing lust in their eyes indicated they were far from done. They pleasured Peter’s body. **  
**  
“My man,” Brigitte purred into his ear. **  
**  
“You really are the gift that keeps on giving,” Sombra said. **  
**  
The gift which kept on giving indeed. Peter could hardly hold back his pleasure. **  
**  
“I swear, I think you two are out to kill me,” Peter said. “And I’m not sure….” **  
**  
Sombra and Brigitte just grinned. These lovely Overwatch women knew just how to revive Peter. And they did it constantly. **  
**  
Peter wondered if anyone else would join them. Of course, these two women satisfied Peter, but curiosity visited him. **  
**  
Regardless, the two lovely ladies took interest in Peter’s loins and then the pleasure kickstarted to a new level. **  
**  
Talk about a tension buster, and a ball buster if these two devious women had their way with him. And all indications told Peter they would try. He just had to step up the game to stay one step ahead and fill their holes with so much cum they were fit to burst. **  
**  
Spider-Man rose to that challenge.


End file.
